You May Kiss The Bride
by PrennCooder
Summary: Set in 2014. There is more than friendship stirring in Amity Park and more than one love story is going to be told here. Happy 10th Dannyversary! R/&R! ...Accepting OCs? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS =P in honor of Danny Phantom's 10th anniversary, I'm rewriting a short story of mine from 2012. The story takes place in 2014 where Danny is 24. Follow up on the lives of all the characters as they have grown up ten years since the show...and Danny's gonna get married :3 This is very different from the original version of my story since the 6 DP novels as well as other fantasy novels I have made all had events that changed the storyline here a bit. This story will deal with years 2014-2018, the years of young adulthood leading from Danny's marriage to the birth of his twins who are the main protagonists of Camp Everstar/Daddy's Little Heroes/Phantom dreamland. In essence, this story ties them all together :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

The year was 2014.

After two years of being educators at Komoto Preparatory School in Japan, Wenn Lestri, Larrow Koh Haida and Cecelia Hazel were finally ready to come back home to America. In their two years in Japan, Wenn and Cecelia had dated. And broken up on the plane ride home. Larrow came along with them on the plane ride, but he felt like a third wheel.

There were moments where he wished he had stayed in Japan with Preston and Niki, but he knew they'd make their way over to America soon enough and to the Tossi realm as well. Especially now that Wenn and Cecelia mutually agreed it was time to break up, Larrow knew he'd need to be there for his best friend Wenn. In essence, it was a very long plane ride. But the trio had friends waiting for them once they got to the Colorado airport.

"Kay, kay, Paulina, I'll have to call you back. And it won't be long distance anymore, yay!" Cecelia said as she walked off of the plane after the boys.

Just as she was putting her cell phone away in her pocket, she looked up to see old friends she had missed dearly. Seeing them in person was way better than Skyping them. While Larrow just waved to the people he sort-of thought of as his friends, Cecelia was much closer to them than he would ever be. She went right down the line and issued them each their hugs.

"Tucker!" She hugged him and he smiled. "I missed all of your weird tech." He nodded accordingly. He was dressed in a green suit and push glasses—SO not like the dorky frames he wore in high school. "Aw Danielle!" Cecelia embraced her good friend. Danielle had outgrown her hyperactive music-loving phase and had turned into a pretty cool adult with a black ponytail and side bangs. "Jazz! Hey girl!" Jazz's hair still curled up at the end but it was trimmed to her shoulders and she wore a headband and secretary's glasses with a style that matched her skirt. She hadn't changed much in appearance.

Cecelia turned to the next person who was Danny. _He's cute as ever_, she thought as a strip of hair blew over her face. Danny smiled awkwardly. Cecelia laughed as they embraced in the friendly way. It was no secret that Danny had missed her in her time away. And though her hair was frizzier and her skin sunburned from spending too much time on the beach and her entire wardrobe revamped to modern Japanese styles, she was still the same girly underneath.

Danny, although still with that same boyish cuteness, had grown his hair just an inch or two longer than Cecelia remembered, making it an entirely new style. He was clean-shaven though he had tried the whole goatee thing and nobody thought it worked. He was quite a bit more muscly than two years ago for _sure_. All the ghost and monster fighting had carved that muscle well. And it looked _great_! Cecelia was beginning to feel like he was the 'unattainable one' again, just like when they met when they were fifteen, and so many girls were crushing over him.

Cecelia gasped softly. _That was nine years ago_, she thought, _nine_.

Wenn simply nodded to each of his friends. It had taken him a year or two to consider them friends in the beginning, but getting used to the human-ish way of life was making him start to feel more human. Larrow, on the other hand, did not want to fully lose himself in this world, knowing that he'd have to return to the Tossi realm one day because he was betrothed to Shadase. And the day to marry her was approaching soon.

Wenn had only originally ventured off because his bride was lost in the human world, being a Tossi born without Tossi abilities or the eyes. It was a great misfortune that she had been recently found again, which meant that Wenn would eventually have to return to the Tossi realm as well.

Staring at his friends and watching them enjoy the company of each other and himself only made him want to postpone his responsibilities further. Insomuch that with one second of eye contact with Larrow, the two best friends knew that they would be apart for an indefinite amount of time while Larrow left and Wenn remained in Amity Park.

Shaking her head to ward off memories of hers and Danny's past breakup, Cecelia gave Garth his hug next and at the touch noticed that he was quite buff, even more so than Danny, as always. He was finally starting to fill out his tall stature instead of being so gangly and shadowy. "Where's Sam?" Cecelia realized out loud when she got to the end of the line.

"At work." Tucker replied with a heavy sigh. "She's a kindergarten teacher."

"Oh yeah. Where do you all work now?" Cecelia asked the group.

"Well…er, I'm a waitress at Olga's." Danielle answered offhandedly with a cheeky roll of the eyes. "Not where I thought I'd be at twenty-two, but I'm satisfied."

"Unlike my girlfriend, I'd consider myself pretty successful." Tucker said smugly, with a wink at Danielle. "I've started my own technology corporation with the funds I had saved from being deemed mayor of Amity Park almost ten years ago."

"I work for Tucker now." Jazz added. "Our tech specialty is ghost-hunting equipment. And yeah, my parents think it's just a normal technological corporation in case you were wondering. Wouldn't want them meddling if they ever found out I had anything to do with ghosts…"

"Cool, cool." Cecelia acknowledged.

"Well, I've gotta get back to Angel Academy." Garth shuffled over, transformed, and sprang into the air. His future place of business' construction site was taking much longer than he initially presumed. Through a bazillion refs and recommendations, he had been requested to be the head of the board—the Principal—of Angel Academy. He still didn't understand how that all happened, but he was quite honored, and didn't want to let anyone down.

Unfortunately this group were adults now and no longer children, so their time schedules were not fully their own anymore. Danielle had to get back in time to clock in for her shift. Before leaving, Danny had to check to make sure Cecelia had a place to stay. Before he could offer up the guest room in his house, she explained that she had already made arrangements with Jazz and Danielle. As for Wenn and Larrow…since moving to Japan, the group of Tossi who used to live together in Colorado had sold their home in the suburbs. Wenn was going to rent an apartment while Larrow moved permanently to the Tossi realm.

The separation of best friends was always harsh, but this was where they both needed to be. Larrow figured it was about time for him to make his move on Shadase because they had been engaged since childhood or whatever. Wenn barely knew his arranged fiancée, Tara Richter, but as he was drifting farther from Cecelia, getting close to Tara might help him get over the depressing whims of the past.

Wenn didn't think it would be proper to invite Cecelia to come stay at his apartment because of their past relationship and because he could tell Cecelia and Danny both still had feelings for each other. But he still felt bad for her. Knowing there was nothing more to do, he bid his farewells to everyone especially Larrow who he would miss the most.

"I'm only a teleport away." Larrow reminded as he blanked out from the human realm.

Wenn and Larrow just hoped that Preston and Niki would be okay together in Japan by themselves without supervision. It was their first experience really on their own and they were sure to fight! As Wenn walked away by himself, his mind was heavy with things. Especially since he had a bad feeling regarding his friends. Some may call it an omen, but a Tossi's instinct always symbolized something drastic.

Danny was going to head for Angel Academy to give Cecelia the official tour before the college was opened in 2016. She realized she didn't have a car or anywhere to go but was glad she had friends she could rely on. Perhaps she could someday land a job as AA's cheerleading coach? Though she'd still have to find a job for the two years till then. She'd probably apply to Downtown City High and Casper High when she had time.

Danny's car was white and pristine. It looked sort of…newish. Cecelia got into the passenger seat as Danny drove, following the caravan of their friends heading out of the parking lot to go their separate ways. Along the drive, Danny discussed changes in Amity Park. "I don't know if you still keep in touch with Paulina because I knew you two were good friends in the past, but did she ever mention that Kwan and Star got married right after college graduation?"

"Yeah I do but no she never talked about it. Wow!" Cecelia grinned. "That's fantastic!"

Danny laughed. "It was so predictable though."

"Yeah but I'm happy for them haha."

"On the downside…"

"Oh no…"

"Garth and Angelina broke up about a month after you guys left for Japan."

Cecelia frowned. "No…" She said softly. "They loved each other…what happened? What could possibly be the problem if he had faithfully loved her since they were in elementary?"

"Garth never explained why. He's been pretty elusive whenever asked. But for just a little over a year now, he and Jazz have been going out."

"Yeah I heard about that." Cecelia laughed. "I found it a bit bizarre and random, no offense."

"This might sound bad but I kinda thought it was a rebound at first…but I don't think that anymore, no."

"Now that I think about it, I wonder if it could work…huh." Cecelia thought out loud. "What do you think will become of them?" She wondered as Danny gave her an odd look. "I mean, Garth told me before a long time ago that he really isn't the marrying kind. And he doesn't want kids."

"Yeah. He told _me_ before he thought he'd make a terrible father."

"That, and, he doesn't even like children. He seems almost _afraid_ of…never mind." Cecelia shook her head. "Is your sister okay with that?"

"Dunno, actually. But maybe it's the reason Angelina broke up with him."

"Perhaps. I feel so bad for him about that though. He really loves her. Er, _loved_."

"He still does. And he pines for her. It's clearly sadness in his eyes. I'm glad my sister knows nothing of their history."

Cecelia nodded in agreement. "It might hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone how are you liking the story so far? :)**

* * *

The sky was blue and seemed very promising as Cecelia now beheld for the first time Angel Academy, the elite college for (exceptional) students with powers, who were referred to as cadulan. In all its white-gated green-pastured glory, there were still dozens of adults shuffling around the place, as it was protected by two shields—one clear and one blue; the first being invisible to humans' eyes and making the second shield invisible to humans as well. The land plot must have been about thirty acres and stunning. Construction workers were everywhere.

The two of them walked around. Cecelia was ever so impressed that Danny was one of the official guards. "All kinds of creeps and monsters and jerks are trying to get into the place all the time, but we won't let them." Danny explained as Cecelia was taking it all in. The halls seemed endless, as they were built to host such large numbers of people.

"We? Who else?"

"Danielle, Garth, Kibbon…and many more people you don't know. Tucker and Jazz aren't considered official guards because they're fully human, buuuut, they're great assets to the staff."

"I think it's fabulous that you've all come together for this."

"Yeah, yeah, and you don't even know the best part yet. I'm training for NASA. As soon as AA is up and running successfully, the security won't need me as much and…then I'll finally be able to live my dream. 2016, Cecelia, 2016…!"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Cecelia glomped him into a hug just as they were leaving after the quick tour. Since Danny was not on duty, he and Cecelia had to get out of the way quickly. Guests couldn't spend too much time on campus.

As they were driving, it occurred to Cecelia that she didn't know where he was taking her next. She had been quite out of contact with Tekairo, to the point where they didn't consider each other their best friend any more. Cecelia was quite discouraged at this, but she looked to Danny and believed that he knew where he was going.

"Do you have your own house?" Cecelia wondered.

"Yeah…it's a really great house too. I bought it about eight months ago. I'll show it to you later. For now, I have to get to my classes. I'm still in college…haha…right now we're going to Jazz and Danielle's house." He turned quickly down the suburb street. "Neither of them are home at the moment. But the three of us Fentons agreed that you should have Danielle's car until you're ready to buy one of your own."

"Danielle called me about that a few days ago. I wondered why. What'll she drive?"

Danny chuckled softly. "Half-ghost, remember? She doesn't really _need_ a car, but…she has Jazz's if anything and you're probably going to stay with them for a while so it's not like she'll have no access to it, and…word on the street is, Tucker's going to propose to her soon."

Cecelia gasped excitedly. "WOW!"

"Yeah, haha. But don't say anything. I got permission to tell you. The only other person who knows is Jazz."

Cecelia giggled excitedly.

Danny pulled into the driveway of a very relaxed brown-bricked one-story and stopped the car. The garden out front was neatly decorated with colorful flowers of all sorts including porcelain lawn ornaments. "My house isn't too far from here. But you _will_ stay with them, right? They have a guest bed."

Cecelia nodded. "I do rather like the idea of having roommates. I don't like to be alone."

Danny phased them into the house when he was sure there were no neighbors around. Then he used his spare key to unlock the garage. He pulled another set of keys out of his pocket which were the keys to Danielle's silver Chevy. The car was kind of plain and hadn't been through a car wash in a good while. "It's all yours." He tossed it to her.

Cecelia smiled.

Danny unlocked the front door when he remembered Cecelia's luggage still had to be brought into the bedroom. And so now the two of them brought all of her suitcases and bags and things into the living room. Cecelia had talked this over with Danielle and Jazz earlier, though she still felt guilty of not having a place of her own to go to.

Danny had to run off to his college class so this left Cecelia alone in the house but Danny left her the key. She was bored for a bit as she began to unpack and listen to music he had heard too many times. She jumped for the phone Jazz called the house to make sure she was there. They'd get settled later, because now that it was almost time for dinner, Jazz wanted Danielle to swing by and take Cecelia out. Now that Cecelia was back home for good, there was a lot of catching up to do and girls always liked to take time out of the busy work life! Danielle flew into the house and phased through the wall, scaring Cecelia a bit.

"Hi!" Danielle hugged her old friend, hoping this would start to feel like normal life soon.

Cecelia and Danielle briefly went shopping together and got their nails done. Around six and slightly later than Jazz would have wanted, the three girls met up with Sam and Valerie at Olga's. Since all their interests and diverse personalities took them onto different tracks in life, they did not see each other often. But Jazz had arranged this dinner special, ahead of time.

Upon first look at Valerie, Cecelia did not recognize her. They hadn't talked since high school. Valerie had gained weight and chopped off her hair. It was all poofy and frizzy and not at all stylish. She had a small yellow purse that looked expensive.

Sam hadn't changed much. She was still skinny with hair cut to her ears, dark makeup and a short purple skirt. Her black vest was shiny and somewhat fashionable to those with the gothic taste. Though it seemed her rebel style had mellowed down a bit, this was probably still what she went to work in.

"So what do you think you're going to do with your life here, Cecelia?" Sam asked as the group at sown. "I thought you loved being a teacher."

"I do, very much. I'm going to miss all those teenagers. I had a very real connection with each of them. There was one student, Sirriama, who I even trained on the side. I felt honored that someone would think that highly of me as to ask for private training. I feel at a loss for quitting. I hope I can get a similar job here, maybe teaching at our old high school."

Valerie wanted to speak up to mention that she was teaching at Casper High now, but Jazz spoke first.

"I'd never quit my job working for Tucker since he's got a knowledge of technology that's unreal." Jazz said in amazement. "Like, wow. It's absolutely fantastical to see my schematics come to life because he and Nett and the Jiggs brothers know how to make things _work_. And we make sure to keep Danny and Danielle up to date so they know what's out there and how to avoid being detained by it just in case one of our enemies gets ahold of it. There's something about creating monster-catching gadgets to help Team Phantom keep the bad guys out of the way that is very near and dear to my heart."

"Team Phantom?" Cecelia questioned, half out of guilt and half out of hope. "You mean, it hasn't disbanded? I thought you guys agreed to disband after Wenn and I left…not to long after Team Prism disbanded…"

"When did Team Prism disband?" Danielle asked.

"2011 just before Wenn and I left in 2012."

"Team Phantom still stands, as far as I'm concerned." Valerie sighed and flicked her hair out of the way to get a bite of her food.

"The original members of Team Phantom," Sam began in her presentation voice, "Are Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and myself. As long as we all keep in general contact, I'd say we're still a team. Then new members Garth, Wenn, Cecelia, and Danielle joined afterwards. I think…that the proper name of Team Phantom is fading, being less and less often used…since it _has_ been ten years after all. We're becoming a part of history now rather than a current thing."

"Weird. It's so unsettling to think ten years ago is part of history now though it feels like it was just yesterday." Valerie shook her head.

"Yeah." Jazz quieted down. "But we're all adults now, and focused on our jobs. Speaking of my job again, I…I mean, Garth doesn't understand it, but…never mind." She looked back down at her food. She was very good at concealing her feelings since she was logical more so than emotional. She was clueless when it came to dealing with overly strong emotions, though she could probably give a rocket science presentation if she wanted to. Same old Jazz!

Danielle sighed curtly. One glance from the brunette told Danielle that Cecelia hadn't been kept up-to-date on the whole Jazz-Garth situation. Valerie and Sam didn't even know, since they weren't close with Jazz. Sam mentally retched at the thought of her old ex-boyfriend Dragon Boy being brought up again and found it odd that he hooked up with Jazz of all people. Jazz hadn't ever been the type to open up, especially in public. Neither was Garth. This hindered their relationship immensely.

"Garth and Jazz have been having some difficulties." Danielle confessed to the table on Jazz's behalf.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any way I can help?"

Jazz slurped at her smoothie. "No, Cecelia, I'd prefer it if you guys just stay out of it." She replied curtly, slightly embarrassed that Danielle said what she did. "I'm a grown woman. I can handle this."

Cecelia looked away. Back at Komoto, being the partner of a Principal was a super-huge deal, especially since the Principal's family was considered royalty and their offspring was expected to be the next Principal in line. Was Jazz ready for this? To be Vice of the first and only cadulan college?

_Angel Academy's board might not even allow her to be Vice_, Cecelia thought, _because she is human_. Knowing that many cadulan species were proud was a hard challenge to have to deal with. For sure it had to be the cause of more than one argument in Garth and Jazz's relationship. Would it last? And what were the real problems going on behind the scenes that nobody knew about?

Ignorance was the real enemy of this world. And there were some people out there who wanted to keep the younger generations ill-informed. It was Team Phantom's current responsibility to defend and protect the knowledge that kept the cadulan subculture aware of justice, rights, and moral standards. It's no sugar-coated piece of cake—it's a twenty-four-seven bloody battle.

* * *

**Review, fave, and follow :) thanks for reading, you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1364 Daren Street. That was the house—Danny's dream house. And it was _his_. He had been living there for just over a year now. The board of Angel Academy had insisted paying him to help guard the construction site since he was the town's most famous hero after all. The income was steady. It was more than he could ever want to spend. He could be living the slightly affluent life right now, but instead he chose to live normal and save up. He didn't know what he was saving up for exactly. A family? He had always wanted a family and loved children.

But more than anything, he loved work, he loved the neighborhood, and he loved Cecelia. Still, after their breakup in their junior year of high school, his feelings remained. He often wondered if they were returned but was too shy to ask. What had happened to them? It was all a blur. Just one moment he was sitting in a classroom happy, and then the next…they were arguing and so were their classmates.

One day, Danny was in his basement doing the laundry. He walked upstairs because he heard the doorbell ring. Who else could it be but his best friend Tucker? There was never a day where they didn't keep in touch, along with Jazz and Danielle. Whether it was a phone call or a visit, Tucker was determined to stay close to the Fenton family as they were…his potential future bride and Best Man.

"So Danny," Tucker used this off-the-wall tone. "Cecelia's back. And you know she isn't dating anyone..." Tucker reminded him. "You've both dated other people, I know, but in the time you've spent apart I think it's time you realized some things. You know you love her."

Danny sighed and looked away.

"You know you keep coming back to the memories of dating happily. You still talk about it sometimes like it was not too long ago when you two broke up."

Danny started a stutter of denial, but he retreated.

"Man, it's been like…seven years. You want to go back. You can't let go of that."

Danny sighed, annoyed and uncomfortable now.

"You just can't accept what happened. It has to be right. That makes it special, eh?"

"Yeah, it's great, huh." Danny smiled slightly

"Are you two ever going to…?"

"Ask her out?"

"If I was in your shoes, I'd go one further."

Danny gave a spacey look.

"I'd tell her I _love_ her."

Danny shrank and started about his household business of cleaning and organizing all his kitchen supplies while Tucker just stood there, waiting for his friend to accept the truth. This was Danny's big shot at her and if he didn't take her now, she'd have a boyfriend probably within the month. It was just that body of hers. Danny shook his head as he considered putting his feelings out there so suddenly, but then his eyes saddened shortly thereafter.

"I heard about how she dated Wenn." Danny recalled all too well. "Hearing that was like a little pinch of a needle poking me in the arm, but I was happy for her."

"She and blondie are long over, TRUST ME." Tucker laughed a little. "We all tried to befriend Wenn and the other Tossi…but they always had this little dark streak of mischief. I think it's inbred in them." He scoffed.

Danny couldn't argue with that. He and Tucker walked to the café a few blocks down to get some coffee and just to hang out. Finding time outside of their busy schedules just to be bored and sit around doing nothing was something they looked forward to. These times were rare. People walked in and out, in and out, while Danny and Tucker chatted about their lives and financial situations and families.

On the bright side there was more to talk to now that they saw each other less often. Ghost activity in Amity Park had been at an all-time low and getting lower, with maybe one rogue ghost a month for Danny to capture. Nobody had seen heads or tails of Vlad since he moved out of his mansion about three years ago. Danny gladly wished he would never have to see that old froot loop creep again.

Come nightfall the guys were going to head over to Wenn's apartment for a surprise sort of home-coming thing, arranged by Jazz, no surprise. Since it had been about two weeks since Wenn had come back from Japan, he had not had much contact with his friends. So it was rather shocking to one night find Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Jazz, and Danielle at his doorstep. Garth would have come, but he was busy. Sam was invited, but she and Wenn were easily annoyed by each other so it was obvious that she wasn't going to come.

Wenn frowned as he opened the door to see them standing there. That was the face he made out of annoyance that led them to believe this was one of the rare times they had actually succeeded in surprising them. Well, Danielle brought the games and Tucker brought the snacks. Board games bored Wenn, but for the sake of his friends he tolerated it. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Cecelia, Wenn noted, especially her.

Near the break, in between competitive games of Dutch Blitz, where Wenn as using his powers to his advantage, everyone broke for food. Wenn caught Danny thinking about asking Cecelia out. "You should do it," Wenn mentioned subtly, catching Danny off-guard, "There isn't much time. You only have a short window of opportunity."

"Huh?" Danny wondered innocently.

"You know full well what I am talking about. Now go on."

Danny stared challengingly.

"You go…_or I will_." Wenn was bluffing, though no one could really tell, because after all his bluffs seemed more believable at times than normal people's truths.

Danny slowly got up and walked to where Cecelia was shuffling cards for the next game. Tucker pulled Jazz away to talk in another room and Danielle and Wenn slowly moved into the kitchen. Talking really loudly, they pretended to be focused on other things to give Danny a sporting chance.

"Hey." Danny sat down beside Cecelia.

Clueless as ever, Cecelia smiled and replied, "Hey," Back.

Danny looked away slightly, feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable as the butterfly feeling in his stomach churned around inside of him. He hadn't felt like this in years. He had to keep repeating to himself over and over in his head that he might actually have a chance here, provided he didn't screw up in front of her. "How's Amity Park? Just like you remembered?" Ah! Couldn't go wrong with such an innocent question!

"Not really."

Danny gasped dramatically. Panic! He had miscalculated.

"Well, for one, Garth is dating Jazz not Angelina, Sam is not really our friend anymore, Tucker's outgrown a lot of his awkwardness, Tekairo and I have nothing to talk about anymore, Valerie's shutting everyone out of her life, and Danielle isn't obsessed with music anymore. Everyone's like…totally new. But that's a good thing I guess."

"How about me? Have I changed?" He asked.

She gazed briefly into his baby blue eyes. "No."

He smiled. There was a slight pause wherein they just stared straight at each other and then finally he snapped out of it and asked, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Cecelia laughed. "Yeah, sure, that'd be cool."

It was so easy. Why had he been so nervous? Why did his skin crawl every time he was afraid of making a mistake in front of her?

"So are you free this upcoming Friday."

"Yes, I believe I am."

And so it was on. From this point, many movie nights and cute little fancy dinners would follow. It killed Wenn just a little every time he heard about Danny and Cecelia being all cutesy and romantic together, but he knew it was for the best. Unfortunately it made him pull away from his friends even more.

On top of that, his apartment was very lonely with just him living there. Sometimes he debated on visiting the Tossi realm to visit Tara, but got to procrastinating this. To add to further reasons to keep away from the Fentons and the people they were dating, Wenn had a dream depicting an unavoidable breakup between Garth and Jazz.

The split was obviously coming; it was just a matter of time. Wenn believed those two were almost as opposite as it could get and events would carry their lives out to very different courses…only to reunite at the most unlikely of times over something they had in common. But by then events would have unfolded in such a way that further restoration in their relationship would be impossible. So, in essence, they were simply going to be reminded that the other existed and that was all.

* * *

**So...**

**Since this story has no set word minimum or expectation and I'm just going with the flow here, I MIIIGHT accept OCs. Let me know if I should and maybe in the next chapter I will post the bio form. **

**But I'm warning you I'm very picky.**

**And they'd have to be coherent with the time. So like, young to mid twenties. No teens. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please! I do work hard on these stories so I would like to know what you all think of them! :) :)**

**I know what I said about accepting OCs, but the people who told me I should do it don't have any OCs to share. So if you still want to submit one, you'll have to post your own bio.**

**I would probably accept:**

**A well-rounded character with a decently detailed bio who is close in age to the main characters or is a villain**

**I will for sure NOT ACCEPT:**

**Any halfa!Sues**

**Any sues at all**

**Anything related to yaoi/yuri**

**Anyone paired with a main character of this story**

* * *

Since Wenn had to live by human rules in their realm, this would mean he would have to get a job here. Now, he really didn't want to, but he needed this thing called money. Since he knew how to teach and manipulate minds, being a sculptor of young minds was not that far off. Ideal job: high school science teacher. What other choice did he have? It would be something like teaching Elemental, right? Almost.

It wasn't a difficult thing for Wenn to just walk right in to Casper High and say that he wanted to be the high school science teacher. Using his persuasion, he influenced the principal to interview him in her office right on the spot. He couldn't produce career records of having taught at Komoto since it was _Komoto_ after all.

But he DID convince her he had the job which led her to believe he had an impressive record and degree. Though he really had no college degree because all he had ever taken were two years of GenEds and then two years of vague profession classes. He had no specific degree but knew a lot from the information he absorbed from other professors and students.

Thus, Wenn walked out of the Casper principal's office…employed!

Life was happening. Wenn was moving on. The blondie didn't _like_ to move on, really, especially when he had been so content with the way life had been when he was teaching in Japan and dating Cecelia. He was a full-fledged adult now. With a job that he'd be spending this summer planning and then starting work in the fall.

On the other hand, Cecelia was loving moving on but she was taking it slow. She had applied to both Downtown City High and Casper High to be the cheerleading coach and Casper had declined because the position was held by Paulina. However, Downtown City had accepted her for next year.

She still needed some kind of summer job, and she was not above working in the old coffee shop that she and Wenn used to hang out at several years ago. Wenn had to take some work as a mechanic's assistant until it would come time for planning the school lessons for the term. So basically their paths rarely crossed again, until one day when Larrow paid Amity Park and unexpected visit.

Larrow popped in at Wenn's apartment first and rung the bell. They hung out like they used to, but playing video games and causing mischief and tricking people around town didn't amuse them like it used to. Eventually they wound up at Danny's house, where unfortunately Tucker was too.

Daren Street was a pretty boring street but it was a good one—ideal for children growing up or old people's retirement days. The four guys were in the living room drinking the coffee that Danny had prepared for them. Larrow waited for Tucker to take a big sip and then he said, "So, well…guys…Shadase and I got married a few days ago."

Tucker spit out the coffee, fast, just like Larrow predicted. He and Wenn laughed as Tucker's spittle drizzled all down his shirt. "Aw, man! I've got a date with Danielle tonight!"

Danny just stared at the two Tossi, shocked and bewildered. "It just happened like that?" He snapped his fingers. "And you didn't invite any of us?"

"Well, it was in the Tossi realm, bros." He would have invited Wenn, but Wenn didn't like Shadase and certainly didn't want to see them married.

Wenn tried to be amused still as Danny and Tucker in turn issued their congratulations to Larrow followed by a series of questions, but truth be told, Wenn was beginning to feel even more so a person of two cultures. He was destined to be with Tara, whether he wanted to be or not. And…he didn't. He was only putting off what was _going_ to happen. Procrastinating.

When the day was done, he was inspired to give Tara a visit. He teleported to the Tossi realm and to her parents' address. Ever since Tara had been found by Tossi authorities and told that she was not human, she had moved to the Tossi realm to live with and get to know her birth parents who had given her up for adoption in the human world when she was a baby. She was still just getting to know her Tossi heritage.

Wenn wished they'd have never found her.

She had no powers.

Nothing to identify her as Tossi except splitting resemblance to her parents and a few fragmented traits here and there. She didn't belong to the Tossi world. But somehow she belonged to Wenn. All because of a stupid marriage that had been arranged before Tara had even been born. Wenn had been relieved of the duty of having to marry her when she was born a non-Tossi, or a Tossi without the identifiable eyes or any unique powers. She was in essence completely human and perfectly happy living a normal life too.

Wenn believed Tara wanted to become a doctor and had seen in her mind that she was rather brilliant in the practice. She answered when he rang the doorbell, smiling slightly bashfully. He stepped inside and she prepared some tea for the two of them. She mentioned that her parents were out as they tried to strike up a conversation on the brown sofa.

"So you are an only child." Wenn stated plainly. "I am too."

"Yeah, I was hoping for siblings in my new life, but I already have two lives and heh heh, I can't have everything, right?"

Wenn nodded. It was so obvious that she was falling for him, by her rash movements and nervous thoughts. A once frigid, bitter punk teen was maturing and branching out to experience the strange new feeling of having a crush for the very first time. It made her feel uneasy and _so_ not herself.

But for the sake of the future here, Wenn was going to have to pretend to fall for her too. Eventually. Not yet. He was putting it off because he didn't want to do it. Nothing could make him want to be with her. Nothing could push him in to getting on with this. He had six years, right? Six years till he turned thirty? Being thirty was the deadline age in which a Tossi bound by an arranged marriage agreement had to be married off.

Wenn wasn't above procrastinating until that day, because after that day, he really wasn't living out _his_ life anymore. He would be living based off a stupid decision his parents had made twenty three years ago. And they were long dead and gone, probably rolling over in their graves if they had known the notion that Wenn wanted to disobey them.

As Wenn continued this aimless conversation with Tara, he found himself wishing luck for Team Phantom. He prayed silently there with his eyes open while Tara was rambling, that somehow everything would work out for the good. Because, it just hit him square in the head that he was going to have to get married to Tara and spend the rest of his life with her.

And she would bare him a child, unfortunately a psychic Tossi. The boy would grow up hating his father who had loved Cecelia right from the start. _It was no fair_, Wenn thought to himself, _no fair at all_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) hope you like this new chappie**

* * *

The summer to follow was very lazy and sweet; a dear refreshment to the friends of Amity Park. Tucker had proposed to Danielle all of a sudden one night. Their friends were glad to see that it had FINALLY happened. The wedding to follow was held a mere two and a half weeks after the proposal because Tucker and Danielle had both waited this long after dating, so they were both ready to get married quick.

It was a small wedding of only about two hundred guests. The honeymoon in the Caribbean lasted an entire week and then was over all too soon. The young couple returned to Amity Park and carried on normally in their new little house which was not more than a block apart from Danny's or Jazz and Cecelia's.

And then the boring life of the reality of being young adults continued. Being lax was freeing in a way, but for others, it could be quite a bother. Wenn was still undecided of whether or not he was going to move to the Tossi realm, but Danny was quite content with the house he had. In fact Danny seemed content with everything just as it was, except _one_ thing.

He wanted to move forward in his and Cecelia's relationship before the summer ended. But he didn't know if it was the right move or just impulsiveness talking. He didn't even know if it could be right for her. Their lives had changed so much already and he didn't want to add something else to it.

So, he did what all twenty four year old men do. He consulted his best friend. He called Tucker out as soon as Tucker was out of work. Danny didn't know how to bring the topic up once Tucker got there though. They had a lot of long awkward pauses until Tucker asked what Danny brought him here for.

"This is about Cecelia and I." Danny confessed.

"Ohhh." Tucker's face lit up and he laughed. "Are you two ever going to…"

"Go steady? Yeah, we went steady a long time ago! Didn't I tell you?"

"I meant, are you ever going to propose to her?"

Danny took a deep breath. He couldn't believe Tucker read his mind like that!

"For what it's worth, I think you should while you still have the chance. Elope while the weather's still good and everything will feel alright. Don't wait till December when it's in the forties."

Danny shivered. "Yeah nobody likes that.

Tucker could see that Danny could use awhile to ponder on the idea and let it all sink in. So Tucker said, "Why don't you see how you feel about it on a…triple date."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Danielle's convinced that she and I can sort of play cupid in Garth and Jazz's relationship, you know."

"I _do_ know. She's always wanted to help Jazz but I didn't think she's go that far."

Tucker laughed. "Well she is and she's arranged a double date. A triple would be fun but a quadruple would be even better, like if Sam or Wenn were dating people and we could invite them."

"Wenn has Tara."

"Oh yeah. But he doesn't seem to be attracted to her in any way. I think he'd kill us if we tried to set him up. Besides, I have no way to contact him now since he never replied to any texts I sent him about any of our group get-togethers."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he must have gotten a new number because that's my case too. I just hope he doesn't think we're all excluding him."

Tucker scoffed. "Naaaah. He's never shown much of an interest in wanting to be included, right?"

"That's true." Danny said agreeably.

"But here's a thought for you: I think you should propose on the triple date."

Danny's face went boiling hot.

"Just ask her out tonight, get a ring by Saturday night, and…go for it! Come on, don't get cold feet. You're daring enough to battle ghostly monsters thirty times your size and walk away unscathed. Why does one little girl scare you?"

Danny stammered. "A-a-are you sure it won't be awkward? I mean, you, Danielle, Jazz, and Garth might feel weird if I pulled out a ring box and got down on my knee…in front of all of you…"

"No. No, we won't." He laughed some more at Danny's cluelessness. "_Believe me_, everybody already knows how much you two love each other. I don't want to rush you, buddy, but, you do realize that any day now the Tossi are going to launch an attack on the ghost zone."

"Wenn made that prediction a _long_ time ago. You're still buying it?"

"Think about it, Danny. _That's_ why ghosts haven't shown up in the human realm anymore. It's not Team Phantom scaring them off; it's the Tossi—the people who really _can_ shut them down for good. And Angel Academy's going to be left defenseless."

"We'd need to be at the heart of the battle because we're some of the most experienced ghost fighters in the country and we have Tossi experience and inside information."

"Precisely. So _when_—not _if_—_when_ things start getting tight, don't you want to have a girl at your side? Everyone else has started pairing off. First Star and Kwan, then Larrow and Shadase…and now Dash is back dating Paulina again as I heard from Danielle…Bob even tells me that he's been trying to see Valerie on the weekends. See, everyone subconsciously just _knows_."

"I know, I know." Fate of the world—no big deal. But the lives of his friends and even his own personal life…sometimes Danny didn't know how to change paces like that.

"What I'm saying is that you might not have a chance once we get into the heat of the battle. I talked to Garth the other day and he just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Like a bad omen. I just don't want you to miss out on the happiness that I have found with Danielle." Tucker started walking for the door since it was getting a little late in the afternoon. "That's all I have to say. Goodbye. And…please do try to make the right choices, old buddy. We all care about your future so you should too."

Danny thought long and hard about his friend's words even after he was gone. The adult life was not like college or high school anymore with new news every week and groups of friends hanging out all the time, responsibility-free, and just enjoying each other. For several minutes, he just sat there on the couch, thinking about how much life would change if he married Cecelia. He might be in a completely different place several months from now! That would be good for him, since being a single bachelor all by himself in a house was getting lonely.

That night, Danny drifted into a jewelry store. He took a few moments to browse the rings that were presented before his big blue eyes. It didn't hurt to just _look_, right? Money was no object for him. He even considered making a purchase. Before he knew it, he was down ten grand and there was a little white box in his pocket carrying precious cargo. It happened so fast and he even surprised himself that he did it. Immediately his heart began to race, but this was a good feeling. It was the euphoric thought of a lifelong commitment.

"What am I doing? I don't even know what to say to her!" A proposal and ring without the perfect romantic endeavors was sadly, _useless_.

Danny tried to think back to the day Tucker had proposed to Danielle. Gosh, they were so young. Danielle Fenton, pure, sweet and only twenty-two. Tucker was finally ready to lead a household and that's why he felt it was the right time. So one night, Tucker took her on a beach walk where he proposed to her at sunset.

In the blink of an eye, or so it felt like, she became Danielle _Foley_. Helping Tucker and Danielle settle in to their new house was a wonderful excuse for a little reunion among friends of sorts. Pretty much all the members of their little posse had showed up at one point—Danny, Jazz, Garth, Cecelia, Wenn, and Sam.

However, the part of the wedding that Danny remembered most about his little sister's wedding was that Cecelia had worn this sparking snowy dress—so breathtaking. One month later and Danny still remembered the image perfectly. He hadn't been the one to dance with her though. Wenn had gotten the honors, unfortunately.

_That sneaky little punk_, Danny thought to himself once more as he was walking home. Then he took in a deep breath and calmed himself. He knew getting over the shock that Cecelia had dated Wenn was a good thing and Wenn didn't mean anything by one harmless action. At least not from the clueless one's point of view, he didn't. The only person who really knew what Wenn was doing was Wenn himself—not even Larrow anymore.

Somewhere along the line, Wenn and Cecelia had split up. Some detail didn't work quite right there, so they ended it. Danny didn't have the gall to ask Cecelia why because it might be a sore subject and he didn't want to risk it. He was grateful enough to be dating her once more.

The evening sky was a peaceful purplish-indigo which relaxed Danny a bit as he pondered more romantic endeavors of his friends. Danny wondered if Garth would ever propose to Jazz. Even though they weren't doing so well, Danny knew relationships could be restored. Jazz loved Garth very much and she trusted him.

Sometimes, late at night parties, they would cuddle up under the stars together. They had a lot of romantic moments. Danny knew his older sister better than anybody and he truly believed Garth was the best man out there for her, if not the _only_. He was intelligent enough to have smart-talk with her, and he was strong and careful enough to protect her.

So what could possibly have gone wrong? Danny may never know…until it's too late.


End file.
